


Darth Maul A-Z NSFW Alphabet

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Smut, Smut Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I suck at summaries for this, so here's some gratuitous alphabet smut for the best Star Wars character and best Star Wars Sith.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Darth Maul A-Z NSFW Alphabet

**A=Aftercare**

In the afterglow, Darth Maul will be extremely possessive and protective of you. He lost his brother, his freedom, his way of life and he will not lose you.

**B=Body Part**

He loves your hands. They are strong warrior hands that wield the Force, yet caress him so gently.

**C=Cum**

Given his possessive streak, he will want to cum inside you or on any part of you. It’s his way of “marking”.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He has thought of you naked multiple times, and will communicate with you through the Force, expressing any or all of his thoughts.

**E= Experience**

He may not have had the traditional experience as some, but he’s had some sort of experience to know what to do.

**F= Favorite Position**

He likes to take you from behind or on your side, since it lets him be in control.

**G= Goofy**

It takes a miracle for Darth Maul to crack a smile during sex. This man was ride or die for his missions, so he doesn’t treat sex any different.

**H= Hair**

He loves brushing his fingers through your hair, and likes to bury his face in it when he cums or when you sleep.

**I=Intimacy**

It may not come naturally to him, but you show him how and he appreciates your patience with him.

**J=Jack Off**

(Let’s just assume he didn’t lose THAT when he got his legs hacked off). He was introduced to it through trying new things with you during sex. It surprised him at first, but he grew to like it and lets his mind wander to you.

**K=Kink**

He lives for bondage and orgasm denial. Whatever can give him some form of control. Also, he likes to bottom every now and then.

**L=Location**

At first, he likes to do it in his bedroom. For too long it was a sign of solitude but now it reminds him of you. When he’s king of Mandalor, he most definitely takes all of you in the most elaborate quarters he can find.

**M=Motivation**

Underneath that battle work exterior, Darth Maul is driven by the loss he’s suffered his entire life, and now he faces new possibilities with you by his side.

**N=No**

He is absolutely not into intentional pain for pleasure. He only inflicts pain on those who have betrayed him.

**O=Oral**

Loves to give and receive. When he gives, he loves how your thighs shake and quiver around his face. Receiving, he moans loudly and wants others to know he belongs to you.

**P=Pace**

If he wants to last longer than normal, he’ll keep it at a moderate pace. But if he’s feeling the stress from every day, rough and hard and fast is a wild ride.

**Q=Quickie**

Quickies are seen as a “warm-up round” or a stress relief for Maul.

**R=Risk**

He’ll sometimes take you in one of the main halls or any type of area that can make you be seen.

**S=Stamina**

He is really fit and has so much pent up. He’ll take you again and again all through the night.

**T=Toy**

He’ll improvise with the Force, and he may or may not have you blindfolded 😉

**U=Unfair**

If he’s in a “mood”, bondage or blindfolds or orgasm denial is his way of releasing all that.

**V=Volume**

He mostly grunts and growls, but it only turns you on more.

**W= Wild Card**

The one time you managed to top him or suck him off, probably at the same time, caught him off guard but he was too wrapped up in ecstasy to be put off by it.

**X=X-Ray**

Given his stature and size, I’d say he’s about 8-9 inches long with a thick girth to hit all the right sweet spots.

**Y=Yearning**

Being away from you for so long only drives him on to finish any mission he has. Just to be back in your arms.

**Z=ZZZ...**

After a long and sleepless night, you’ll most likely fall asleep but he’ll drift off after admiring your sleeping form.


End file.
